


Jealousy

by div1129



Series: 100 Word Drabble [12]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: Challenge: Secret Meetings
Series: 100 Word Drabble [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884862
Kudos: 1





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Posted: 04/09/2005

"Dr. Baltar, I don't think we should do this anymore," Kara said, pushing Gaius off of her.

_"What are you doing, Gaius?" Six whispered in his ear, tracing it with her tongue._

"Has he touched you?" Gaius asked Kara.

Starbuck glared at him, righted herself.

_"Does it get to you, Gaius? Does it make you jealous knowing you'll never get her off? Does it hurt knowing she'll be thinking about him while she's kissing you?" asks Six in her seductive voice._

"That's none of your business," Starbuck retorted.

"Shut your mouth!" he yelled.

_"Temper, Gaius."_

"You're nuts!" Starbuck screamed, leaving.


End file.
